


MEMORIES AS A BOAT

by yuuuuuuka__0621



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuuka__0621/pseuds/yuuuuuuka__0621
Summary: MEZZO”被邀请去壮五的母校参加慈善演出。
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> * 4与5再度确认彼此心情的故事。双箭头的日常。  
> * 有与5的过去相关的原创角色出现(5的前女友，后辈等)，但是出现的篇幅非常少量。请在意的读者注意避雷。  
> * 阅读长度：1.5w  
> * 没有阅读过全部的rabbit chat。

8月苦夏，奄奄一息的蝉鸣从半开的玻璃窗挤进来，与办公室里的电风扇声交杂。资力贫弱的小鸟游事务所不到迫不得已之时是不会打开冷气的，从社长到所属艺人都只能苦捱。

用手帕擦掉额角的汗珠，不论酷暑严寒都穿着全套西服的经纪人大神万理在写字桌上摊开两张复印纸，示意他的担当偶像，MEZZO”的两人靠近过来。

“这是昨天投递到事务所邮箱的工作邀请。”

“…慈善…演出？”

为了节省经费而被复印在旧资料背面的邮件内容，MEZZO”中高身长的少年探着头，一字一句地念道。

“也就是不盈利的活动。演唱会的门票收入会全部捐赠给今夏台风受灾的九州地区。当然，主办方会给事务所一个能覆盖经费的象征性的数字。”万理边用荧光笔在纸页上做着记号，边向发问的四叶环解说。

“噢！…慈善，不是很厉害的事情吗。九州的人，也会被我们帮到！”回想起在新闻节目里看到的暴雨，飓风，流连失所的居民，环的胸口立刻涌生出了想要为他们做些什么的心情。看着眼睛闪闪发光的环，万理不禁露出苦笑：

“日程刚好可以排开，对于去年的24小时电视后很久没有做公益活动的IDOLiSH7和MEZZO”来说是一个公关的好机会…”

“那接下来就好嘛！”

“只是不论是你们还是IDOLiSH7，都已经很久没有接过这样小规模的工作了…”面带难色的万理敲了敲纸面，“这次发出邀请的是一所私立大学，他们希望MEZZO”出演的是秋季的学园祭。学园祭本身很有名气，每年在短短三天的时间里就能够聚集20万的来访者。但用来做表演的礼堂最多只能容纳下2千人，这和你们平时的动员人数有一个量级的差距呢。一张门票卖1千圆的话，收入就是2百万圆，这对于大学生来说或许是很惊人的数字了，但是对MEZZO”来说就…”

环的眼睛望向天花板，似乎是在拼命计算着万理轻飘飘地给出来的数字：“呜…2千人乘以1千圆…但，但总之，这个2百万不是会捐给被洪水冲垮房子的人吗！他们现在肯定很艰难，我也想，尽自己的努力。”

“嗯…环君说得也有道理。”万理被高中生的纯真光线击败了。

“我想除了规模之外，万理先生还有别的在意的因素吧。”

让燥热的空气都会黯然失色的清凉的嗓音，静静地打破了在场另两个人互不相让的气场。环的搭档，MEZZO”的另一名成员逢坂壮五将手中的复印纸放回桌面，用马克笔在邮件落款处划了一个圈。

“…大学学园祭主办委员会…？”

落款的右方印着标志性的蓝红相间的盾牌，中央装饰着交叉的钢笔图案。环对学校的标识并不敏感，但从齿间吐出的学校名却是连不知世事的他都耳熟能详的，处于日本私立大学顶峰的贵族名校。同时，也是…

“说来惭愧，但因为是来自我的母校的邀请，所以万理先生才会犹豫吧。”

壮五垂下脸，与发色相同而色素淡薄的睫毛遮住了紫阳花似的眼珠。

“小壮…”

环的声音堵在喉咙里。万理也像是感到抱歉一般，微微侧过脸叹了一口气。

但是随即，壮五的脸又仰了起来。单薄的脊背挺得笔直，眼尾上挑的，猫一般的眼睛细细地弯起来：

“万理先生，谢谢你的顾虑。只是不必担心，我接受这份工作。”

**MEMORIES AS A BOAT**


	2. 環

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環サイド

环盯着自己眼前的纸杯咖啡，这是来到会客室之后，周身环绕着花香味的姐姐笑眯眯地递来的。见装有砂糖和奶精胶囊的盒子在与会者之间转了一圈都没人取用，他便自己伸长手去，总之先抓了两条砂糖，一股脑倒进漂浮着碎冰块的棕色液体里。

“我们会为MEZZO”的两位在后台准备休息室，请问预备相邻的两间教室就可以了吗？”对面的男人问道。

他快速搅拌了几下，浅浅地抿了一口。

“劳您费心了，壮五君和环君用同一间休息室就好。他们平常在外工作也都是这样的。”挂着营业微笑的万理回应。

…还是好苦。他想把咽进嘴里的咖啡又吐出来，忽然意识到这是工作场合，只好硬生生地吞了下去。

“逢坂前辈和四叶先生真的如同传闻中一般关系很好呢。”男人殷勤地吹捧，站起身来在万理和MEZZO”两人的桌前铺开资料，“那接下来，想跟各位确认彩排时间和当日的流程。”

  


  


MEZZO”两个月前接下的慈善演出，这一日是万理带两人来到位于东京南部的大学校园，参加与主办方的首次碰头会，接待他们的是学院祭主办委员会的委员长与慈善演出的总监督。

环的生活环境决定了他几乎没有与大学生接触的机会。搭档的壮五和同为IDOLiSH7成员的二阶堂大和组成了他对于“头脑很好的大学生”的全部印象。

也正因为有了壮五与大和这样的正面例子，环才对如今坐在自己面前的两人无法抱有什么积极的印象。递给他咖啡的拥有总监督头衔的姐姐，笑容全部浮在精致的妆容之上。而一味刻意地管壮五叫作“前辈”的委员长，想要与壮五拉近关系的浮躁情绪一览无余。由于是已经决定接下的工作，富有职业精神的万理和壮五自始至终都在耐心而仔细地做着回应，令人压根无法想象他们在驱车赶往这所大学的途中都经历了怎样的对话。

——这次学院祭主办方的委员长的姓氏，让人联想到代表日本的能源集团的会长呢。壮五君认识他吗？

——看到工作邀请时，就意识到这个可能性了。森君只比我小1岁，应该是森家这一代的末子。长子听说很优秀呢，研究所毕业后就进入了总公司，现在应该是坐在专务的位置上，瞄准叔叔霸占的社长头衔吧。

——所以这位森君才会邀请MEZZO”去参加学院祭啊。

——非常抱歉，应该和万理先生想象的理由有些差距…我与森君素不相识，逢坂家和森家也少有业务来往。我猜想正因为这样，我们才会收到工作邀请吧…

——啊，大概能够猜到了。

——是的。我想是森君从别的途径听说MEZZO”的一员是逢坂家的儿子，但没有资源了解到我已经与家中断绝关系了。所以才希望借这次机会拉近与逢坂家的关系，建立独属于自己的势力。也是试图向外界宣扬手段，暗示自己有撬动逢坂一族的能力吧。

淡淡地吐出分析，从保姆车的车窗望向天空的壮五，和如今与森交换毫无意义的社交对话时，露出的是同一种表情。

  


  


碰头会的最后，森与监督（环压根就没有听见她的名字）带领MEZZO”与万理参观了届时将用作表演舞台的礼堂和他们将要用到的休息室。面对“前辈”不离口的森，壮五始终以“先生”，敬语和绝无纰漏的偶像笑容回应。遭受亲切对待的森大概误以为壮五真的对自己抱有好感，在礼堂门口道别时主动提出想要与壮五交换邮箱地址，结果自然是由万理介入，以事务所规定为由柔和地说了拒绝。

环还在为方才不得不喝下的咖啡感觉难受，舌尖苦得发麻。森与监督的道别长得过分，他使出浑身解数才忍住不咋舌。终于，在反复来回的致谢与鞠躬之后，两人消失在了礼堂尽头，似乎是因为学院祭的事情还有一大堆会议要开。

站在礼堂门口，周末的校园比环想象中的安静许多。进入10月后，天空仿佛都比其他季节显得更遥远和开阔些，几丝云朵静静地浮在与环的眼眸同色的水蓝里。

万理看了看表：“今天接下来就没有工作了呢。壮五君，环君，你们有私人安排吗？没有的话，我就载你们回宿舍吧。”

“我没有别的安排，环君呢？”

“我也没有。”

“那…万理先生，我想去一趟音像店，之后会自己回宿舍的。能麻烦你带环君回去吗？”

环眺望着在手账上检查行程的壮五，浅灰色的针织衫外是那件他看惯的紫色披肩。比他略窄一圈的，但无疑是正常成年男性宽度的肩膀漂亮地伸展开。

“等等…小壮。”

环的耳朵接收到自己的声音。

“这不是，你的学校吗。带我参观一下，吧…”

壮五的眼睛微微睁大了，牙齿咬住淡色的下唇。环知道这是他的拍档不太情愿，但又不知道应当如何拒绝时经常露出的神情。所以他并不相让的垂下眉尾，嘟着嘴直直地看向壮五，同时在心中倒数计时。

“…好吧。万理先生，那我们在这附近散散步，之后坐电车回去。”

轻轻地叹了一口气，壮五终究还是妥协了。

  


  


“所以，环君想看些什么呢？”

在校园正门口外的停车场目送万理的保姆车远去，壮五停下告别的挥手，转身看向环。

“不知道——这是小壮的学校耶。”

“你啊…”壮五定定地看了他几秒，唇边浮现了苦笑，“我还在念书时的校区在都内，这边除了运动会之外，几乎都没有来过。”

“诶？小壮的学校，有很多个吗？”

“校区的话有4个呢。我当时所在的学部，低年级是在都内，升到高年级之后才会搬来这里。在那之前，我就已经加入小鸟游事务所了。”

“这样啊。”

“嗯。不过做你的导游还是够格的。”

“噢——好期待。小壮，这个是便利店吗？窗户上贴了好多画。”

边交换着对话边无意识地迈开步伐，穿过校门时首先映入环的视野的，是挂着现磨咖啡招牌的预制装配式小屋。本应能让人窥视内部的透明落地窗上密密地贴满了色彩缤纷的手绘海报，走近去看，是各式各样的社团招新与校园活动的宣传。

“这是生协。嗯——简单来说，是在特定区域内进行消费活动的一种组织？大学里面的生协是由学生和教职员工组成的。”

“根本就不简单啦…”

环率先站在自动门的下方，从缓缓向两侧打开的门缝窥视着内部：“噢，摆满了商品耶，不就是便利店吗。”

“嘛，就当作是大学内部的便利店吧。要买点什么喝的吗？”

“小壮，有卖冰淇淋耶！可以自己往圆筒里挤的那种！我想试！”

“现在是10月诶…”

虽然壮五露出了明显的无奈神情，但几分钟后从生协走出来时，环的手中已经握上了歪歪扭扭的自助奶油冰淇淋，壮五则是双手捧着热腾腾的纸杯咖啡。

“超甜——超好吃——”

或许是方才的咖啡苦味还停留在味蕾上，甜味前所未有般的强烈。环边大口大口地吃着，边不住地赞叹。壮五把纸杯塑料盖的凸出部分掀开，慢慢地喝着咖啡，被液体温暖的口腔在呼吸之间吐出大团大团的白色，逐渐稀释在冰冷的空气中。

从校门向内伸展开的主干道两侧种的是枫树。正是每年秋季赏红叶的季节，枫叶绚烂地在枝头盛放。环与壮五踏着被金黄色的落叶如同地毯般铺满的沥青路面往里走去。

这是教学楼，这是食堂，这就是我们刚才进去过的大礼堂了。即使是自己也没有来过几次的地方，壮五依然仔细地向环介绍着。与环日常通学的高中不同，大学的校园里没有所谓的生活重心，没有固定的教室，固定的同班同学，除了为拿到必要学分而不得不露脸的课程之外，学生们几乎是不会在教室里逗留的。

“环君，冰淇淋吃完了吗？”

横滨依山靠海，这所大学也建在山上。从正门口一路走进深处的社团活动室，他们始终都向上攀爬。大概是由于陡峭的坂道，壮五的呼吸变得比刚才急促些，从口中呼出的白气一阵阵地涌上来，鼻头有点发红。

“吃完了。——不会吧，好厉害，台阶好长啊。”

他们现在正站在社团活动室的背面。这里似乎就是这一带山坡的顶峰了，展现在环面前的是大片的松树林和藏在其中向下延伸的，完全看不到尽头的台阶。

壮五接过环原本打算随意塞进口袋里的冰淇淋包装纸，整齐地叠成四四方方的小块后收进自己的背包中。

“校园的部分到这里就结束了，山的背面，也就是这条台阶通向的是社团活动用的网球场和棒球场。想去看看吗？回程会很艰难，所以我是不太推荐的啦…”

“想看！”环不假思索地回应道，率先迈开步伐，“我们学校，不是主要给像我们这样的人念的吗。一织织也是，悠悠也是，所以根本没有真正的棒球场。体育课都是在操场上面，超级无聊。”

台阶的宽度只能容纳一人通过。环一蹦一跳地往下走，壮稳定而轻盈的脚步声紧随其后。这里比校园中心更加安静，弯曲的台阶与茂密的丛林使得两人既看不到前方，也认不清来路。

在脑海中反刍着方才那个名叫森的家伙殷勤的面孔与壮五用以拉开距离的冷淡微笑，环莫名地感觉有些气闷。他想要摆脱这种不舒适的情绪，然而卡在胸口的不愉快与懊悔挥之不去。并不回头去看拍档的表情，环自顾自地仰头望向纵横交错的枝桠之外的天空。

“小壮在大学的时候…也有，加什么社团吗？”

像是没有预料到环的发问，壮五的回应慢了半拍。他的音色还是那么温柔，即使背过脸都能让人轻易想象到他嘴角嘁着的淡淡笑意，只是，那不是对待环，或者是对待IDOLiSH7时的温柔。

“嗯——没有呢。说来惭愧，但我并没有度过像世间一般印象那样的大学生活呢。”

“骗人，人家都说，大学是人生的暑假，呢。”

低低的，像是蝴蝶从短暂停留的花朵上飞离时忽闪翅膀一般的笑声：“好厉害的比喻啊，这是你听谁说的？”

“和哥。”

“哈哈，真不愧是大和哥。”

“那，小壮的校园生活，是什么样的？”

“真的是很难的问题呢…嗯，我是从高中直升到大学的，所以没有经历过一般的升学考。在大学里的时间，绝大部分都用在拿学分上面了。有课的时候被用那个家的车送去学校，课程结束后又被立刻送回家。除了必须参加的学校活动，我没有加入社团，甚至也没怎么在食堂里吃过饭。啊，那个人推荐我去的以建设人脉为目的的酒会倒是参加了不少。话说在前面，那会儿我还是未成年，所以只是喝果汁啦。”

“…”

和想象中，主要是IDOLiSH7的最年长者兼队长，二阶堂大和给他灌输的花一般的大学生活丝毫没有相似之处，环转过头去。壮五站在比他高出两级的台阶上。

也许是自己脸上露出太过显而易见的困惑表情了，壮五眼底的笑意更深了：

“那会儿除了上课之外还有太多事情要做了。接受家族成员安排的商务课程，读案例，在子公司做实习，还要参加各种各样的恳亲会。逢坂一族的独子…我的身份比我的名字有价值得多了。”

“小壮…”

明明就站在眼前，但壮五那充满疏离的口吻和微笑仿佛是在他和自己之前建起了透明的高墙。环感觉棒球外套里的冷汗正在密密地冒出来，衣领刮在脖子背面又痒又痛。

“啊，抱歉，说这些过去的事一定很无趣吧。”

短暂的沉默后，壮五重新迈开了向前的脚步。他把双手放在环的肩上，示意他转回身去：

“这里的棒球场和网球场都是正式规格噢，今天虽然是周末，但社团活动应该还是照样进行的。我们可以站在场外参观。”

被壮五推着，环总算动了起来。确认环重又开始往下行进后，壮五松开按住环的双肩的手，回到了相隔两个台阶的距离。

应该是离目的地越来越近了。慢慢地，能听见网球击打在胶地上的沉闷声响，木质球棒击出棒球时的清脆的破裂声。壮五的脚步声在背后有节奏地响起。

与自己相遇前的壮五的模样，环不自觉地在心中勾勒着。衬衫和牛角扣的外套，金融或者法律或者英文的，总之超级复杂的资料塞在昂贵的黑色手提包里。从之前与壮五一同目击过的黑色加长礼宾车里走出来，眼角上挑的猫似的大眼睛，抿成一条直线的薄薄嘴唇。他就这样毫无表情地，安静地，独自一人的，每天穿梭在像是“人生的暑假”一般的，热闹非凡的校园里。

好像拼贴画里格格不入的风景，轻易地就能用剪刀除去似的。

漫长的台阶终于走到尽头，始终跟随在身后的脚步声也停住了。猛然攥住胸口的恐慌让环急速地转回头去。怎么办，如果小壮悄无声息地突然消失了…！

秋日温暖的阳光铺天盖地，两个台阶上方的纤细的青年不可思议地俯瞰着他。阳光仿佛蜂蜜一般均匀地涂抹在青年纤细而精致的脸庞上，睫毛闪闪发光。

  


  


被安全护栏围住的网球场里，部员们正在排队做着拉力练习，单调的挥击声有韵律地响着。好像催眠曲一样。成排的枫树下错落地摆着长椅，壮五和环捡了离网球场最近的一张坐下来。

“小壮完全没有在做运动的印象哎，”环背靠在被阳光烤得温热的木质椅背，把双脚长长地伸展开，“但是又好像什么都会。第一次在事务所见面的时候，篮球也，打得不算很差。”

“哈哈，没想到能得到环君的承认，我很高兴。”

“没有什么，喜欢的运动吗？”

“嗯…之前有机会在现场观看过网球比赛，如果被问有没有意思的话，我觉得还蛮有趣的。然后就是高尔夫了吧。虽然最初不是因为自己的意愿开始的，但偶尔跟兴趣相投的人一起去的话，也不错。”

“呜哇，全是贵族运动…”

“贵族运动什么的，才没有这回事呢！”环毫不掩饰地皱起脸来，壮五立刻慌慌张张地解释道，“只是普通的爱好啊。足球也好，篮球也好，电视上在放职业棒球赛的话也会看的。”

“噗…小壮干嘛着急。”

“还不是因为你说什么贵族…”

“还不是因为小壮说什么喜欢高尔夫。”

“我只是个普通人而已啦。”

“…不，小壮才不是普通人呢…这个世界上哪里会有普通人拿着螺丝刀硬闯拍档的房间…”

“你怎么还在说这件事…那是因为你不开门啊！”

微风吹拂，带着秋天特有的清爽和干燥。环侧着脸去看端端正正地坐在自己左手边的壮五，壮五也正眼带笑意地回看他。发丝摇摆，金黄色的枫叶打着旋落下来，恰好遮住青年头顶的双叶。

环的心脏漏跳半拍，他突然没有办法把自己的目光从拍档荡漾着温柔的紫罗兰色中移开了。原本随意搭在椅背上的手臂伸长过去，离壮五的面颊只差一个呼吸的距离…

——“壮五君？”

从自己背后传来了女性的声音。

停滞的沙漏再度毫无犹豫地运转起来，方才还像是棉花糖一般的柔软而松弛的笑意从壮五的脸上逐渐剥落，从长椅上站起来后挺直脊背的他，又带上了环最讨厌的那幅面具，就像是面对ZOOL的御堂虎於时一样，就像是面对刚才那个环已经记不住名字的委员长一样。

“这是我的拍档，IDOLiSH7和MEZZO”成员的四叶环君。”

“中午好，四叶君，我一直都是你们的歌迷。”

“环君，这是我大学时期的同级生。”

“…你好。”

“…环君！”

被催促着从长椅上站起身与来人打过招呼，环立刻连半秒停顿都没有的重新坐下，从口袋里掏出智能手机。失礼的行径使得壮五略带责备地唤了他一声，而这只教环更为火大。壮五在外人面前好像从来都不会站在环的这一边。

“…环君！”壮五的声音拉高了。

“啊，壮五君，没事的啦，不要放在心上。”双手在胸前划着圈，竭力打圆场的女性自然地往后退了两步，声音也压得低了些。她跟IDOLiSH7的经纪人小鸟游纺的身高相仿，栗色卷发整齐地披在肩膀上，宽松的连衣裙和针织衫，是环常常在壮五的私服上能够见到的颜色。

被壮五称作渚的她微微歪着头，露出得体的疑惑：“说起来，怎么会在这里见到你…哦，是学院祭相关的事情吧？这段时间校园里到处都张贴了MEZZO”的海报，大家都很期待呢。”

“嗯，渚才是为什么会在这里？…噢，因为已经升到高年级了啊。”

“明明壮五君原本也预定要到这边来念三年级的，却没想到…”

被壮五遮挡住大半的女性将目光转到环的身上。眼神里温度骤降，她正是带着这样或许本人也毫无自觉的，充满善意却居高临下的微笑说，自己是MEZZO”的“歌迷”。

“壮五君，最近还好吗？”

“嗯，托大家的福。”

“艺能圈或许很有趣，但壮五君总是要回家接手工作的，对吧。大家都期盼着你能早点回来呢。对了，下周我家会有一个派对，也向逢坂家递了请帖，壮志先生说要来呢。壮五君有空的话…”

“…抱歉，下周的工作已经排满了。”

“…那，今晚呢？”

“……”

“难得见面，我也想听听壮五君的近况呢，我们之前常去的那家…”

——“小壮！”

血管在耳朵后面砰砰直跳，突如其来的耳鸣使环甚至听不见自己的声音。他直挺挺地站起来，方才停留在壮五头顶的金黄由于动作落在肩上，他便大步地走上前去拂掉落叶，抓住壮五的手臂。

薄薄贴附在骨骼的肌肉。因为瘦而关节凸出的肩膀。

接近10公分的身高差使环得以俯瞰壮五的眼睛。被惊讶和不解覆盖的，清澈到接近透明的紫罗兰色。

  


不要跟她走。

  


不要再露出这样的笑了。

  


环不知道他与壮五对视了多久。如同黑雾一般笼罩在心头，快要自己扯开胸膛跳出来的话语，他也终究一个字都没能说出来。毕竟，他是他，而壮五是壮五。他们归根结底是生活在这世间的，两个彻头彻尾不一样的存在。

慢慢地，壮五的手臂从环的指间挣扎出来。因为太过用力，环只觉得手指刺刺的发麻，掌心通红，想必是被阻断的血液一气涌上来了。

  


等等，不要走。

  


不要再变回到我不认识的那个你了…！

  


“我和环君之后还有安排，抱歉，渚，我不能去。”

背对自己，壮五清晰地吐出拒绝的话语。听觉正是在这个瞬间全部回来了。环能够听到风声，树叶哗啦啦的摇动声，网球在球拍上的弹动声，棒球场上捕手指挥队友回传本垒的怒吼。

壮五回过脸来，朝他弯起了眼睛。

专心的，温柔的，纵容的，带着点教人牙痒的无奈。那是MEZZO”的逢坂壮五，看向MEZZO”的四叶环时的神情。


	3. 壮五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 壮五サイド。

——“小壮！”

壮五不知道自己的拍档究竟发生了什么，然而猛地冲上前来抓住他的少年，远超年龄的成熟精悍的面孔上还残留着幼儿一般的神色。恍然无措的露草色的眼眸，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来似的。

即使在朝夕相处的IDOLiSH7成员中，组成MEZZO”的壮五与环也是共度过最长时间的人。在私人时间里，壮五与年上的二阶堂大和，和泉三月，环与年龄相仿的和泉一织，七濑陆明显更为投缘，但是偶像投身于工作的时间总是更长的，他们两人单独相处的最长纪录是在北海道拍摄综艺外景的一周。整整7天，168小时，从白昼到黑夜，就算不情愿，他们也无时无刻不得不陪伴在彼此身边。

与刚刚结成双人组合的那阵子相比，壮五自觉两人的关系有了翻天覆地的变化。但这并不意味着他擅自认为MEZZO”已经成为了能够充分理解对方的人。环是个在言语上很笨拙的人，壮五也一样。无法用成形的对话与彼此沟通的份，他们大多都是赋予行动之上。误解是常有的事，在环的事情上，壮五甚至已经习惯了走弯路，他所掌握的大多都不是来自于理性的分析，而是本能引导的判断。

就像是现在，他完全不明白环是通过何种心路历程才选择了如今的动作，但直觉已经告诉他环不想让他跟随渚的诱导行动。那么留给壮五的选择就很简单了，毕竟他原本也没有打算去和面前的女性做什么无意义的回顾往昔。

“我和环君之后还有安排，抱歉，渚，我不能去。”

他没有去看渚的神情，一心只是想确认环对这番话做出的反应。穿着棒球外套与牛仔裤，站在晃动的金色树影下的环，让人不由得去想象如果他真的念了大学时，走在校园里的模样。露草色的眼睛眯细了，少年用鼻子哼了一声，不愉快地踏着地面率先走远了。

巧妙地拒绝掉试图与他互换联系方式的渚，壮五小跑了几步赶上环。校园参观到此也就告一段落了，他们决定原路返回，一前一后地攀爬起方才花费了10分钟以上才走下来的台阶。

环走在前面，壮五落在两级台阶之外。闷头向上攀爬的少年速度愈来愈快，背带长长拖下来的单肩包有节奏地敲打着大腿。在体力较量上，壮五自然是胜不过环的。他也抓住背包，尽力加快脚步。两人沉默着行进了几分钟后，专心调整呼吸的壮五突然听见前方传来的，带着环特有节奏的发问。

“刚才那个人，是小壮之前的，女朋友？”

从环的口中竟然会吐出“前女友”这样的词汇，壮五首先倒是为此吃了一惊。他犹豫了片刻，又觉得实在没有什么需要隐瞒的：

“是啊，真亏你能注意到呢。”

“嗯——”

鼻腔发出意味不明的感叹声，环安静下来。就在壮五以为这个话题已经结束时，他再度头也不回地开口了。

“那个人，之前是小壮心里‘最重要’的人吗？”

这大概是还对恋爱抱有幻想的男子高中生会产生的疑问，尽管环在此之前从来没有表现出丝毫对于异性的兴趣。壮五在心中苦笑着，他不愿意对环说谎：

“我想，不是吧。会和渚交往是有很多复杂的外界因素存在。对于渚来说，我在她的‘最重要’排行榜里，大概都进不了前三名吧。”

“相互不喜欢的家伙，也可以交往噢。”

“…哈哈，这算是戳到痛处了。”

“…算了，总之，小壮不喜欢她对吧。”

“现在的话，当然。都已经是过去的事了。”

“我很讨厌她。”

单刀直入的坦白。环突然停下脚步，拼命向上赶的壮五没能刹住车，一头撞上环的脊背，后坐力使他偏离重心，不自觉向后寻找支点的脚踏空台阶——右手手腕被握紧，腰际被支撑的手臂揽住，环在险而又险的瞬间捞住了壮五。

太危险了…后怕使壮五的心脏砰砰直跳。想要向救了他的环道歉而仰起脸来时，壮五这才注意到他被拍档紧紧地箍在怀里。胸口与胸口相贴，隔着秋季厚厚的外套都能听见对方与自己一样的混乱的心跳。

至近距离的环是被吓得慌张无措的，小孩子似的模样。

“…谢谢你，环君。”

轻轻拍着少年的后背示意他松开手来，壮五对于两人相撞后被撞飞的是自己的这个事实感到懊悔的同时，又对遭遇险境的是自己，但受到惊吓的却是环的这一点感觉有趣。

像是羽毛在轻挠着胸腔的，陌生的感情。

面颊上还残留着紧张的潮红的环移开眼去，一开口，却是方才的话题：“我讨厌那个家伙。一副想要接近你的样子，但其实根本就没有在看着你。”

“…环君。”

“抱歉…小壮其实不喜欢这里吧。都怪我…如果不是我硬要参观，小壮也不会遇见她…”

“没有这回事啊！”壮五倾身，“怎么会是环君的错呢。同意接下这份工作，同意带环君参观校园的是我啊。”

“…小壮，没在生气吗？”

“没有！”语气坚定地回应。

“这，样啊…”

环今天将头发在脑后扎成了马尾，微微垂下头时后颈会全部露出来，骨节清晰地凸出来。壮五在想象中用手指轻轻摩挲着那块骨头。

“小壮累了吗？我拉你走吧。”

而在现实中，环甩了甩头，重新直起背来，轻快地往上跳了两阶，再回过头来，朝壮五伸出手。

“我没有你想象的那样没有体力。”

“但我比较有体力啊。快走，我要饿死了。”

“对噢，今天还没来得及吃午饭…是我疏忽了。”

“那就快点啊！”

一把握住壮五的手的掌心比前者更大一圈，像是小孩子一样暖融融的。壮五被一股强大的拉力拖得加快脚步，根本不容得他拒绝。

台阶两侧的松绿以比来时加倍的速度向后退去。在已经成为过去时，并没能留下什么美好印象的校园里，与现如今的拍档握着手向上奔跑，这是多么充满违和感的画面啊。但在愈发加快的呼吸声中，壮五一时恍惚，甚至误以为他们正在跑向未来。

沿原路返回至校园门口，横穿电车站，以车站的另一面为中心，三条商业街呈放射线式的分散开去。快餐店，拉面馆，便利店，面向学生的廉价居酒屋。老年人们在站前排队等着巴士，手中拎着塞满了大葱和白菜的塑料袋；房地产商的销售员举着新居按揭的广告牌，试图朝路过的每一个适龄青年搭讪。壮五拉着环的手肘，带他绕过发放免费纸巾的年轻女孩，两人站定在便利店前。

“环君想吃什么？”壮五问道。

“什么都想吃。”

“现在再吃正餐的话，晚饭就会吃不下了吧…”壮五看了一眼手表，“难得今晚大家都有空，三月哥说要做寿喜锅呢。”

“真的吗，太棒了吧！那…就去咖啡馆吗？随便吃点什么。”环握拳做了一个胜利的手势，随即环视着周围挤挤挨挨的破旧店铺：这一带的商铺都打着物美价廉的招牌，拉面馆挂在门口的暖帘大多粘了星星点点的油渍。他的目光最终停留在了全日本人气最高的连锁咖啡馆的招牌上，那里至少窗明几净，从落地窗能够确认客人也不多。

“啊…”壮五表示赞同的声音已经涌到喉咙了，一个念头却如同快速滑过的流星一般攥住他的思绪。伸手抓住了预备动身的拍档的衣角：“等等。”

“怎么了？”下垂眼的少年回头看他。

“今天，去环君想去的店吧。”

“…突然怎么了？”

“…在外吃饭的时候，环君总是有迁就我吧。”一边慢慢斟酌语句，一边在心中整理着思绪。在MEZZO”的共同时间里，如果工作和工作之间有足够的间隙，而万理又没有事先买好便当的话，他们很偶尔地也会在外用餐。壮五每次都会把选择权交给环，这对他来说是自然而然的选择，可最终他们落座的总是意大利餐厅，或是法式餐厅，或是干净的连锁咖啡馆。他从没跟他的拍档单独去过他的拍档会和三月与陆一起去的地方。

“我也想去环君经常去的地方啊。比如拉面馆，或者快餐店，家庭餐厅之类的。”

“小壮和拉面馆，听起来一点都不搭。再说你绝对受不了的啦。”

“你为什么没有试过就说我会受不了呢。”

“因为小壮就是不行啊，你连吉野家都没进去过吧。”

“只是没有进去的机会而已。”

“…也没有必要特意进去啦，那里只是卖普通的牛肉盖饭而已…味道大概是三月月做的牛肉盖饭的一千分之一。”

“但那里很有人气吧。尽管最近半成品市场的兴起和居酒屋文化的消退对业绩有一定的影响。”

“虽然不知道你在说什么，但我去那里只是因为很便宜…”

意识到再这样争辩下去也没有任何意义，壮五没有接话。他抿紧嘴唇，直直地看进环的露草色的眼睛里。

组成MEZZO”的两人从外形到性格都完全相反，唯有固执的地方如出一辙。从结成以来经历了数不清的磕磕绊绊，他们也在经验中习得了退让和包容。当环理解到这是壮五绝不相让的地方时，他便会自然而然地主动败下阵来。

就像是现在，环长长地叹了一口气，挠了挠乱糟糟的后脑勺，他的目光逡巡片刻后，停在了站前彩色的招牌上。

“欢迎光临！”

玻璃门自动开启，身穿制服的店员在收银台后元气地问好。虽说正是下午茶时间，但周末的店里只坐了零星的几个客人。收银台的左手边，透明的食物展示架上堆放着五颜六色的甜甜圈。环从靠近入口的卫生柜里取出餐盘和食物夹，舔了舔嘴唇。

“小壮是第一次？”

壮五当然知道这个全国连锁的甜甜圈品牌，IDOLiSH7的7人同居中的宿舍旁边也有一间。他飞快地扫视着这些撒了糖粉或是裹着巧克力的，光是看外表就能想象出味道的高热量甜点，或许是因为进入10月了，做成南瓜或是幽灵形状的甜甜圈面前摆了季节限定的广告牌。

“之前没有来过，不过大概知道的。我是被当成笨蛋了吗？”

“嘛，小壮有时候真的很缺乏常识啦。”环从餐柜中取了两个甜甜圈，犹豫了一下，边窥视着壮五的神色边慢慢地伸手夹了第三个。

“要注意不要吃多。再拿的话，今天份的国王布丁就取消了。”

“…我知道啦！快，小壮吃什么？”

我只要一杯咖啡就好…如果是平常的壮五的话，他一定就这样说了。只是想到今天是由于自己的坚持才请环带他进了这间店，一口甜甜圈都不吃的话实在说不过去。做好了再勉强也要至少吃掉一块的心理准备，壮五近乎毅然地指向了最朴素的原味甜甜圈(注)。

“OK——那你喝什么？”

端着盛满甜甜圈的餐盘，环站在收银台前。小心地站在地板上划出的两条排队等候线中央，壮五从环的肩后探出头来，张望着环手指方向的菜单。

“我喝热咖啡就好…啊，原来这里也卖简餐吗。”

意大利面，馄饨，饮茶点心。很难想象会在甜甜圈店出现的餐点在菜单上罗列。环从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出钱包，漫不经心地应了一声是：“小壮要吃吗？”

“嗯…那，请给我担担面。”

“就知道你要吃这个——”

环又追加了蜜瓜苏打，店员报出金额后惯例询问他们是否要分开支付。壮五按住环预备掏钱的手，从自己的钱包中取出两张千元钞：“虽然不是什么大不了的金额，但今天是我要求来这里的，所以就让我付吧。”

“太棒了，谢啦。”

担担面，咖啡与蜜瓜苏打被放在另一个餐盘上，从柜台后递出来。端着甜甜圈的环已经率先走开去找座位了，将找零放回零钱袋，壮五也接过沉甸甸的饮食们跟随其后。

虽然环不会说，壮五也不会追问，但是壮五能够隐隐约约地感觉到，那一枚写满简餐的菜单才是使环带他走进这间店的真正的理由。

“环君经常来这间店吗？”

最终，两人在被承重柱隔开视线的，最不起眼的店铺角落对坐下来。合掌说过我开动后，环立刻大口大口地吃起了洒满糖粉的巧克力甜甜圈。有成年人手掌大小的圆环，眨眼之间就消失在了食欲旺盛的男子高中生口中，而壮五才刚刚将筷子伸向淹没在红色汤汁里的面条。

看来是真的饿了，环又咕咚咕咚地喝了几口蜜瓜苏打，眯起眼睛享受着碳酸在嘴里跳动的刺激感，这才做了回答：

“福利院旁边也有一间店，之前，拿到折扣券的话就会去。”

言下之意，没有促销的话就不会去。壮五吃了一口面条，拿起汤匙尝了尝汤的味道。

“怎么样？好吃吗？”环的手中已经握起第二枚的草莓口味。

“…好吃。”

“你的表情，看起来就不怎么好吃耶。”

“…没，没有这回事！很好吃的，分量也刚好合适。”

“吃着好东西长大的小壮不会觉得这个好吃啦。”

再说什么违心的话也没有意义，但与此同时，壮五也不希望环对他有所误会。如此判断着，壮五放下餐具，将两只手分别搁在膝盖上：

“说实话，味道本身很普通…”

像是用热水冲开速食汤后，放进超商里200日元3袋的廉价面条的味道。虽说壮五在21年的人生中并没有吃过几次速食商品，但在与家人决裂后，被善良的友人捡回自家公寓之前，他已经在短短几天里刻骨铭心地品尝到了饥饿的冰冷和快餐面的温暖。

“但是性价比很高啊，迅速地端出能够入口的平价食物，我想这应该就是连锁店能做到的最佳极限了。而且…”

壮五微微抬起腰，越过隔开他们两人的餐桌伸长手臂，用大拇指轻柔地擦拭了环的嘴角，那里粘了巧克力的碎屑。大概是没有预料到壮五的举动，环怔怔地定在那里。

“而且，能和你一起吃到你常常光顾的店铺的口味，我很高兴。”

“…”

壮五觉得自己只是诚实地表述了眼下的心情，然而坐在对面，比自己高出一头的少年，那对漂亮的露草色眼眸飘忽不定，还带了稚气的脸庞慢慢地染上了绯红。

“小壮…”

“…”

那份局促的心情传染过来，壮五垂下眼，他突然也说不出话来了。

等壮五吃完担担面，并模仿环的样子直接用手抓起甜甜圈时，环早已经吃完了属于他的三份甜点，连蜜瓜苏打都喝掉了大半，此时正在打着手机游戏的每日任务。

原味的甜甜圈上没有任何装饰，就只是面粉和砂糖的味道。壮五吃了两口，只觉得嘴里的水分都被带走了，只好端起咖啡润了润喉咙。说实话，他也不知道自己能否顺利把这块面粉，砂糖和黄油的结合体全部塞进胃里。

见环暂停了手中的动作，壮五决定给自己增加一些休息时间。况且，他也认为这是能够解答自己心中疑问的最佳时机。毕竟他们几乎从不与彼此聊起必须程度之外的过去。

逐渐失温的平价咖啡在口中扩散出酸味，壮五深吸了一口气。

“那个，环君…假如我说了什么让你不愉快的事情，我先向你道歉。还有，如果你不愿意回答的话也不用勉强，那个…”

“前置太长啦。”环歪了歪头，按掉手机电源，把它塞进牛仔裤背后的口袋，做出认真聆听的姿态，“小壮想知道的话，我没什么不能说的啊。”

“谢谢你…嗯，不是什么重要的事情，只是想，环君在加入事务所之前的学生生活是什么样的呢…”

“突然问这个？”

“啊，抱歉，是我太唐突了。”

“不不不，不是这个意思！况且我刚才也问来问去的嘛。”环喝了一口蜜瓜苏打，目光朝左上方飘去，“不过，就超——级普通的。上学，在购买部买面包当午饭，看同班同学借我的漫画书，大家放课后在街上闲逛，什么的。”

“…环君有加入什么社团活动吗？很有体育部的印象。”

“不啊，我一直都是回家部。福利院里，比我小的家伙很多嘛，放课之后要回去帮忙做饭和打扫房间。再说，加入社团要花钱，足球或者篮球什么的，反正只需要一个球就好啦，在体育课的时候会跟大家一起玩，但棒球部之类的，我又买不起棒球手套。”

“…对不起。”

“小壮干嘛要道歉，在福利院的大家都是这样子，很普通的。”

摇了摇头，壮五不知道该如何形容在胸腔里涌动的感情，难过，寂寞，同情…并不是这些单纯浅薄的词汇可以表达的。他想象着那个与自己相遇之前的环。在同班同学拼桌吃着便当时去购买部，在朋友们分头参加社团活动时径直回家。没有手制便当，没有棒球手套，可以跟朋友们互传邮件的手机。比现在更矮一点，更瘦一点，穿着未知的中学校服时的少年。

“我之前的梦想一直都是找到理，两个人一起生活。升上高中之后终于可以打工，就更没有时间在学校耽误了。然后，就遇见了BOSS。”

“打工？”

“嗯，小壮肯定是没有经验吧。便利店，加油站，在物流中心搬行李是最赚的啦。说实话，加入事务所之前的高中生活什么的已经完全没印象了，我这么笨，又没打算继续升学，每天就盼着能早点毕业，这样就可以早点开始工作了…小壮。”

喉头像是被什么堵住了，正在脑中拼命找寻着回应的壮五突然被环叫了名字，不由得一个激灵，重新坐正：“怎，怎么了？”

环单手撑着脸颊，另一只手指向壮五手中只被吃掉一个角的甜甜圈：“吃不下了吗？都说了不用勉强啦。”

捏紧包装纸，壮五下意识地反驳：“没关系的，我…”

“给我。”

高身长的环甚至不用站起来，伸展手臂便把壮五手中的甜甜圈夺了过去。也不更换角度，就着壮五留下的牙印大大地咬了一口，鼓起面颊咀嚼着：“原味也超好吃——”

“你吃太多了吧，还能好好吃晚饭吗？”

“…我是在帮小壮诶！”

“抱，抱歉…”

“这里不应该说‘抱歉’吧！”

环只用三口便消灭掉了壮五迟迟吃不下的甜甜圈，蹙起眉毛做出不满的样子。被他孩子气的模样逗得笑出来，壮五深深地低下头，也故意摆出了一本正经的神情：“谢谢你，环君。”

我一直以来都在受到你的帮助啊。

“不过…”

重又抬起头来时，环用吸管喝着只剩下一个底的蜜瓜苏打，空气也跟着浅绿色的液体一同升上去，发出嗤嗤的声响。他长长的前发落下来，遮住眼睛。

“我之前一直相信对理来说，和我生活在一起是最幸福的，我相信理也是这么想的。但是真正找到那家伙之后，我才知道理并不像我一样期盼着能够两个人在一起生活…她没有选择我。”

“环君…”

“虽然九条那个混蛋是绝对没法让理幸福的！！可我明白了，我也不是能够让理觉得幸福的那个人…”

“…对不起，环君…”

“我发誓我会尽全力让九条对理和天天放手，让那个混蛋滚得远远的！但我不会再强迫理回家了，只要理觉得幸福，我在远处默默地守护着她就好。”

“…”

“小壮，也是一样。”

“这是什么意思？”

“如果小壮有一天觉得作为MEZZO”唱歌已经不是你想追求的事情了，也没有关系。只要小壮有自己想做的事情，我远远地看着你就好了。只有一件事想要拜托你…小壮，”环抬起眼睛，与发色相同的睫毛颤抖着，上面沾了透明的水珠，“壮五先生，拜托你不要默不作声地消失。”

你在说什么。

看着与自己朝夕共处的，笼罩在成熟氛围下还残留着稚气的少年脸庞，壮五一时分辨不出控制住自己的是怒火还是苦痛。

你在说什么呢？

我从来没有一天想过要离开IDOLiSH7，离开MEZZO”。我从来没有想过离开你会对于我来说是更幸福的选择。站在你的身边，听你的声音乘上我拼命写下来的音符，我无数次祈祷着希望时间能够永远停留在这个瞬间，你却告诉我这终有一天将不再是我选择的道路？

壮五和环同时沉默下去。店铺里流淌着轻快的偶像乐曲，是Re:vale最新推出，自发行日起就迅速登上ORICON首位的单曲。出道以来都由千一手承包的作词作曲，在不知不觉中变成了千作曲，百作词的固定搭配。

最初通过模仿Re:vale而得以获取人气的MEZZO”，每每在第一时间购入Re:vale的CD并放在音乐播放器里反复倾听时，壮五也很偶尔地会想象，或许有一天环也会拿起笔来，为他谱出的曲调赋予灵魂。

MEZZO”的冠名节目。

MEZZO”的广播。

MEZZO”从「miss you...」以来录制的每一首曲目。

一想象这些都会成为过去时的可能性，壮五便觉得心脏像是被谁的手掐住了。为了抵御突如其来的疼痛，他一把抓住环虚虚地搁在餐桌上的手指。

啪。

青白色的静电绽放在两人干燥的皮肤之间。

但这一次，壮五没有收回手来。

“今天能带环君来这里，我其实很高兴。虽然因为工作总是在一起，但我其实还不太了解环君的事情。与之相对的，环君大概也不了解我吧。如果你今天见到的，过去发生的事情并不都是愉快的。有过痛苦的时刻，有过寂寞的时刻，但我从来都没有后悔过。一想到正是经历了这些，我才能遇见你，遇见IDOLiSH7的大家，经纪人，万理先生，社长…还有小理，就觉得一切都是有价值的。”

“我不是说过吗，只要环君没有解散的意志，我就绝不会放弃MEZZO”。我以逢坂家的姓氏，以我的音乐道路发誓，我绝对不会主动放手。”

环露草色的眼睛一眨，睫毛终究承受不住泪水的重量，顺着脸颊滑落下来。他用力回握住壮五的手：

“我也绝对不会放开小壮的。”

“慈善演出，一起加油吧。”

“为了受灾的人，还有特地来现场看演出的观众，我会加油的！”

“努力工作后，再带我去吃环君喜欢的店铺吧。”

“麦当劳？”

“…虽然没有去过，但我会事先做好调查准备的。”

“快餐店而已，用不着准备啦！”

吸着鼻子，眼角还染着红色的环，露出了最令壮五安心的灿烂笑颜。

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 其实这里说的“原味甜甜圈”指的是日本最常见的甜甜圈类型「オールドファッション(old fashion)」，我百度了很久都找不到它的正式翻译是什么。
> 
> 另外，虽然很无关紧要，但是本作中所描绘的店铺和校园都是真实存在的。关于so酱中退的大学，我不管怎么想都觉得慶応義塾大学是最合适的，私立中的top，从幼稚园可以直升到大学的无敌贵族学校。此处借用了KEIO日吉校区的景色。(也是我出身的学校，虽然已经很久没去过了。山背面的台阶走起来真的能累死人)。
> 
> 环君喜欢去的甜甜圈店铺是日本随处可见的Mister Donut，很便宜，真的很便宜，在中国似乎因为业绩不佳而关店退出了。文中因为so酱的小少爷口味所以对它有些负面描写，但其实我觉得真的不难吃！不过比不过价位是它两倍的Krispykreme。一分钱一分货吧…
> 
> 希望赚了很多很多钱的环君从今往后能吃到比Mister Donut更好吃的甜甜圈。w


End file.
